


bendrick drabbles

by neolithicboy



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Drabbles, First Kiss, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, ben is morosexual, except it can't hit corners, i love rodrick but his brain is the dvd screensaver, this is gonna be updated periodically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neolithicboy/pseuds/neolithicboy
Summary: a series of ben/rodrick drabbles as i write them for my GC
Relationships: Rodrick Heffley/Ben Segal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. morosexual

we’re sitting at the shitty kitchen table in my— _our_ —apartment, my laptop open to our online math class. almost the whole table is covered in textbooks, pencils, and loose paper, and i can _feel_ rodrick not understanding what i’m explaining.

“okay, so do you understand what a permutation is?” i ask, for what i think might be the third time tonight.

rodrick stares blankly back at me, and i let my face drop forward to hit the table. he winces.

“i know what a mutation is… i think?” he attempts, and i chuckle quietly.

he hasn’t changed in the years i’ve known him. a lot of it is his dyslexia, but he also doesn’t care enough about school to really try. a lot of our “study” dates end up with us just making out on the couch. 

i absolutely take the blame for that one, though.

“okay, but _permutation_ , babe. totally different.”

he shrugs, and i roll my eyes fondly.

“you wanna just do something else for now?” i ask, just to watch his face light up. it’s worth it.

“can we do history? i’m starting to get the, like, myths and stuff.”

“what, like the family tree shit?”

he nods, and i smile as we pack up the math.

“so zeus is, like, a chad?”


	2. sleepy boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sad and want a hug so i did it using my boys

i feel pleasantly warm all over, from the pot in my system and from ben, who’d made himself comfortable on my lap an hour ago. we're both curled deep into the corner of the shitty couch in chris’ parents’ basement, the only people yet to leave the party. 

a glance at the clock tells me it’s approaching 3am, and i yawn in spite of myself. i’m exhausted, physically, but i’m wound too tight to sleep. every little shift of ben’s position puts me on edge, worried i’ll make him leave—which is the very last thing i want.

as if on cue, ben stirs, lifting his head to gaze blearily at me. my face flushes immediately, and the smug grin he shoots me sends butterflies flying in my gut. 

“hi.” he rumbles sleepily. i nearly choke on my own spit.

“hi.” i echo, arms still curled around his middle. 

“time’zit?”

“almost 3”

ben winces, and i feel a weird sense of guilt for causing it.

“are you gonna go home?” he asks. i shake my head. even i knew not to drive high.

my answer seems to satisfy him, and he lays his head back down on my chest. i hope he can’t hear how loud my heart is beating. staring at the top of his head isn’t helping in the slightest, so i raise my chin to look around the basement.

there’s stacks of red cups along the fireplace ledge and the mantle, and empty cans of _something_ piled beside the ping pong table. the lights are off, so i know chris’ gone to bed. we’d deal with the mess tomorrow. we sleep over here all the time, so we know his parents don’t mind. as long as we help clean, which we do.

ben shifts, and my attention snaps back to him. his head tilts up, and he looks curiously at me.

“what’re you thinkin’ about?” his voice is softer than normal, and i _know_ he’s tired. it makes my ears warm.

“the mess we’re gonna have to clean up later.” i say honestly. ben smiles sleepily, and my heart bursts.

“yeah, it’s gonna be shitty. i’m, like, _for sure_ gonna have a hangover.”

i smile sympathetically at him, and i can see something in his eyes change.

sliding his hands into my hair, he surges forward, kissing me sweetly. i let out the softest gasp, and ben swallows it. 

for the record, it’s an incredible first kiss.


End file.
